


I got your number saved and I got kicked out of my house: want to hang out?

by onewayilove



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I AM DRUNK, I hate myself, Jinyeol, M/M, That's it, by, enjoy my beautiful people, i literally want to end myself, idk - Freeform, it's just shitposting, jin and chanyeol meet as mc's, jin is cracking chanyeol tf up, jin is crushing on chanyeol, jin is drunk, jinyeol is sailing yall, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewayilove/pseuds/onewayilove
Summary: i am literally drunk.jin is crushing on chanyeolyea





	1. jinyeol is sailing harder than.... everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all jinyeol shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+jinyeol+shippers).



> i didnt proofread i am just so happy to wathc my beautiful children chanyeol and jin and i wanted to write a fic about it.  
> it's gonna be 10 chapters.
> 
> enjoy my shitposting my lovely people!!!!!

Being an MC is pretty awesome, Seokjin had thought. No need to feel embarrassed or awkward: even when the whole world is watching you just have to keep your head cool and be your own confident self. He felt proud. Not only him, though. The other members were also very happy for him and wished him well.

So. Breathe.

And so he did. But then he met the other MC’s. Park Chanyeol, Bae Joohyun, Kang Daniel, Kim Mingyu, Minatozaki Sana, Baek Yerin and Kim Yongsun. People he had known for some time now. Some he had talked with. Some he had seen from afar. Some of which only knew through music or dances. He tried to stand tall and be polite, listening to their words of encouragement and kind reminders. 

The show went well. Of course, he was acting awkward here and there, but who could blame him? He was standing next to some powerful people! One of them named Park Chanyeol. Someone who managed to be a bit taller than Seokjin and who made him feel a bit small. Even though their age wasn’t far apart, he was still his sunbae. 

He didn’t know him too well. He only heard things through Jimin, who hung out with Jongin now and then. Though, it wasn’t really like he could ignore everything EXO did: he got curious a lot and went through Twitter to spy on his fans and their threads. So yeah, of course he would learn a thing here and there.

Park Chanyeol was a funny guy. The kind of man who could light up a whole room with his laugh. He was tall and handsome too, with pretty eyes, slightly bigger ears and a nice smile. ‘The Nation’s Boyfriend’. Well, Seokjin couldn’t disagree. 

What he didn’t expect, was that Chanyeol would crack up whenever he looked at Seokjin or heard him say things. Apparently he was the most fucking hilarious person in the room. Well, Seokjin couldn’t disagree. But the way Chanyeol laughed made his heart flutter in his chest and his head become light. Chanyeol would bring his hand up to his face, breaking down and was losing control of his body. Seokjin was shaking.

So, of course, he would expect Chanyeol to come up to him when the show ended. 

“Seokjin,” Chanyeol smiled.

“Chanyeol-sunbae.” Seokjin bowed slightly, wanting to leave a good impression.

“Ah, drop the sunbae. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you seem like a pretty funny guy. And I would like to exchange numbers. If you want to.”  
Omg, Seokjin thought, Jinyeol is about to ship.

“Of course,” Seokjin said, his voice shaking from excitement. “I would love to.” 

He handed Chanyeol his phone and couldn’t help but notice how long Chanyeol’s fingers were. The slightly older man called his own phone and smiled, handing back Seokjin his phone. 

“Let’s keep in touch, Jinnie. Text me,” Chanyeol winked.

AND SEOKJIN BLUSHED.

Yes, Seokjin thought, Jinyeol is sailing.

\- 

Seokjin was feeling annoyed. It was 22:35:60 and he wasn’t drunk enough. The members were laughing way too hard and pushed him away whenever he tried to cuddle into their sides. 

“Yuck, hyung,” Jimin said teasingly. “Find a girlfriend or boyfriend so your thirsty ass doesn’t have to cling onto us.”

RUDE.

“Yah, I’m your hyung, you dipshit.” Seokjin slurred, blushing furiously.

It wasn’t respected.

He only found a small 20 seconds to put on his shoes and find his jacket.

Nah, he wasn’t kicked out, but he didn’t want to stay around those fakes any longer.

“What am I going to do?” he whined. He was walking down the street, clinging onto the walls and branches. “It’s COLD. The fuck, @ god: I wish u didn’t make it so goddamn cold. I literally can’t with you.” He was feeling sad. And lonely. He wished he wasn’t so stubborn. Sigh.

“I am going to text. People. I like people who like other people. Ah. Nation’s boyfriend. We haven’t talked in sOoooOOo long. Park Chanyeol I miss u so muchhhhhh.” He typed.

To Nation’s Boyfriend: yah pick me up u dipshit

From Nation’s Boyfriend: lmao wat

From Nation’s Boyfriend: were are u

From Nation’s Boyfriend: where*

To Nation’s Boyfriend: the dorm u know,. where we live. that street idk the name of anymore. names are for losers lol I aint about that life u know fam??????????

From Nation’s Boyfriend: are u drunk bc u sure look like it

From Nation’s Boyfriend: ill pick u up you idiot wait for me  
And Park Chanyeol fucking arrived. He looked like a whole snack in that black, long jacket, facemask, long legs clothed in black jeans and a black hat. He was walking fast and looked around, appearing to be both curious and concerned. 

Not that Seokjin was noticing. He was sitting down and was pouting, all while looking at the bricks in the street, counting the smalls grains of sand. Chanyeol was making him wait for way too long.

“Jin,” Chanyeol breathed. He offered his hand.

Seokjin was sleepy. Mumbling. “You are late, Chanyeol.” But he took his hand anyway.

Chanyeol grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “You know why I am late? This isn’t the street with your dorm. I had to track you down through the weird ass selfies you where sending through Snow.” He sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m here now. Let’s go.”

Chanyeol set him down in the car and shot his manager a look. Seokjin waited for Chanyeol to sit down next to him. His shoulder seemed to be a nice cushion. Let’s test that, Seokjin thought, and he tested this by laying down his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It was indeed very soft and comfy.

“Jinyeol is sailing,” he mumbled. 

Chanyeol frowned. Wattttttttttt


	2. where the heck am i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not my best work. But hey it's an attempt amiright. no but seriously, i just started my internship so im stressed as hell ;;;; i will try to improve my work and add a new chapter this weekend!

Sometimes Seokjin felt like collapsing. The nauseous feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away and it really felt as if his head was going to explode soon. This morning was no different. He could handle his alcohol considerably well most of the time, but even a hangover came to him from time to time. He groaned as his hand reached to grab his RJ pillow. He really wanted to squish his face into the soft fabric and cuddle up all while dying at the same time.

But, of course, he couldn't find it. Instead, he felt his hand wrap around a strong arm, one connected to a warm body. He couldn't think too well in this moment and he didn't think twice when he eagerly clung himself to the body. Taehyung had the habit to randomly sleep in his bed, so he wasn't too surprised. He really craved the warmth of someone, his hands around a body, or rather; someone's hands around his body.

He was starting to feel drowsy again. He wanted to dream a Godawful headache away and wanted to get lost in the cozy warmth. But, of course, this simple moment of immense comfort would die out soon enough.

His body reacted in shock as an unfamiliar hand pushed against his shoulder, waking him suddenly. Eyes flew open, mouth gasped as a sudden rush of anxiety hit him. He found himself staring into the eyes of a certain Byun Baekhyun. A very confused and slightly-kind-of-freaking-out Byun Baekhyun.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other, wordlessly and in shock. Seokjin knew he wasn't the brightest in these sorts of situations. Especially when he was still partly intoxicated and the world wouldn't stop spinning in front of him, making Baekhyun's face seem all blurry and wrong.

So.  
"Do you have some water, God, please," Seokjin muttered, groaning. "And an aspirin? My head is killing me. O my god." He continued to dramatically pull his hair.

Baekhyun puffed. "Wow, I swear your hand is shaking like crazy. And yes, I can get you some water. But, well, if you don't mind me asking: What are you doing in Chanyeol's bed?"

He was getting a bit closer to look at Seokjin, appearing to be worried and curious. His hand was reaching for Seokjin’s hand. It seemed that he didn’t mean to do so because he quickly pulled his hand back, as if he burned himself, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're in the right house, Jin?"

Seokjin shook his head, burying his head in the sheets. "You ask too many questions. Give me a few minutes."

Baekhyun’s eyes were burning a hole in his head. Seokjin could feel he was on the verge of saying something but he didn’t get the chance. A door was opening slowly and quick footsteps were hesitatingly walking towards the bed. “Leave him be, Baekhyunnie. His bandmates kicked him out of the house.”

Oh no. It hit Seokjin.

Mister Nation’s Boyfriend had brought him home. But not home in the way he had expected. He LITERALLY took him home with HIM. O, MY GOD. He shrieked. And quickly brought his hand up to his mouth, embarrassed.

“Welp, that didn’t sound too well,” Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol lunged forward and rested his hand on Seokjin’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked.

Seokjin wanted to cry. What kind of situation was he in exactly? “Yes, yes. I just realized some stuff.” He laughed awkwardly. “Nothing too serious, my head is just killing me, no biggie.”

“Chanyeol, why won’t just cuddle up with this sick baby. I will give you both some water, aspirins, and food.”

Seokjin could feel Chanyeol move with a force of energy he couldn’t imagine anymore. “Hey!” Chanyeol shouted as Baekhyun sneaked away, snickering. “We are all only a few months apart ya know!”

It really seemed like this tall person wasn’t going to lay down anytime soon. Seokjin signed and pulled up his head and arms to lay down on his forearms and look at the giant in front of him. He smiled. “Are you seriously going to ignore this opportunity?” he asked.

Wow, where did this confidence come from? He didn’t understand, but he did enjoy the fact that he could act so freely around the other.

Chanyeol froze, and slowly turned around. The face he was making was a mixture of some awkwardness and excitement. It looked like he didn’t quite know how to feel, or how to react. It triggered a small laugh coming from Seokjin’s side.

The not-hungover-one started to blush a little. “U-uh. Of course not. Scoot over a bit, yeah.”

“Your bed is big enough, what do I have to scoot over?”

“Honestly, I didn’t even expect you to say anything else than that. Even though I am technically your hyung.”

“Hyung my ass. Sunbae, maybe. But you dismissed that one, so who’s laughing now.”

Chanyeol pulled a face. He laid down next to Seokjin, moving the latter’s arm aside so that he could get a little closer. “No one is laughing,” he pouted. He sighed as Seokjin began to laugh his famous laugh. “No one except for YOU.”

“Ah, Chanyeollie, I thought you supported me. Even at the show, you laughed at every little thing I did. You’re really letting me down by not laughing.”

Chanyeol leaned forward in a brave attempt to lay his head down on Seokjin’s broad chest. His arm went to wrap itself around his small waist. He could feel Seokjin’s heart skipping a beat, and he smiled at his own impact. “You know. Yesterday you whispered some things. You couldn’t stop saying that Jinyeol was sailing.”

O, my god. O, my god. O, MY GOD.

Did he really say that out loud? Seokjin could slap himself. Damn him and his big, loose mouth. “Ah, I was looking from a fan’s perspective. Some people were shipping us together on Twitter.”

Chanyeol laughed lazily and yet his whole body shook with laughter. “Seriously? That’s amazing. Can you imagine the look on their faces if they ever saw this?”

Seokjin could only shake his head and smile in awe. He pulled Chanyeol closer to him by wrapping his arm around his neck. As if he was holding him in a chokehold. But softer. His free hand was stroking the soft hair of Chanyeol’s bedhead. He looked down to study the soft skin around his eyes and cute cheeks. Who would think that Chanyeol would cuddle up with him instead of the other way around?

“I’m working on it,” a very happy sounding voice said. A sharp flash followed and a click made the boys aware that they had been caught. Seokjin looked up to look at the owner of the voice. Baekhyun had come in, carrying a plate with food on it. He was smiling extremely brightly from ear to ear. Seokjin felt the need to protect his eyes from the brightness. Next to Baekhyun was standing a very enthusiastic Jongdae. He was also smiling. In his hands he was holding his phone, shooting some random pictures.

He came closer to take some close-ups, leaning forward to literally push his camera into Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol who was trying to ignore the whole process and clung unto Seokjin even more. Seokjin smiled awkwardly. His eyes were still a bit thick with sleep and his cheeks were probably swollen and blushing.

“What will the fans think,” Seokjin pouted. “I look so ugly in the morning.”

“That’s impossible mister Worldwide Handsome,” Chanyeol protested. He sounded sleepy.

“O my god,” Seokjin tried to push him away. “Don’t fall asleep on me!”

“Can’t help that your shoulders are so soft.”

“I-“


End file.
